


[podfic] A Perfect Haircut Every Day

by Jenepod



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: You grow up in the shadow of a girl so bright, she makes the stars look dull, and maybe you think, it's time you found your own spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Perfect Haircut Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Haircut Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65667) by uptheapples. 



> This podfic was part of a project for halfamoon (a fourteen day challenge celebrating female characters in fandom). We were using fics from The Awesome Ladies Ficathon. It's comment fic, so all the podfics are pretty short. The anthology contains 73 stories, from 41 fandoms, performed by 19 readers. I love all the fics I read, and I can immediately think of people on my flist who will like various ones of them, so check them all out!
> 
> [You can download everyone's podfic from the entire project (in various forms) here!!](You)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/A%20Perfect%20Haircut%20Every%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 5.5 MB



## Length

  * 00:04:26

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
